1. Field
The following description relates to a communication system for an inter-cell cooperation, and more particularly, to a communication system having an improved network access structure in a multi-cell environment or a hierarchical cell environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Various technologies have been proposed to enhance performance of communication systems. Since there are constraints on improvements that may be obtained with respect to a single base station, the proposed technologies may enhance the system performance through an inter-cell cooperation.
A structure of a communication system for the inter-cell cooperation may vary; however, communication systems proposed generally include some limitations. For example, a relatively frequent demand for handover may result in a communication system having a relatively low efficiency in utilizing radio resources.